


Everlong

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: written for Impala_Dreamer's "Write Me and ME Story" on Tumblr.





	Everlong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/gifts).



“Can we just lay here forever?” he murmurs against your skin, sweat-slick and heavy, breathless and soft.

You’ve only known Dean for a day, but you feel like you really know him. He and his son Jack saved you from a werewolf of all fucking things. You wanted to thank them, so you invited them to dinner. You made stuffed shells with red sauce and set the table for three. When Dean arrived alone, you weren’t disappointed.

You sigh, shift under him, feeling him move inside you. He’s soft, but he’s also so thick that the slight movements he’s making thrill you more than you’d have ever guessed.

“I wish we could,” you answer quietly, running your hands over his shoulders and down his back, rest them on the curve at the base of his spine, and feel him shiver.

Dean hums and nuzzles into your neck. He’s bracing most of his weight on his forearms, yet he feels perfectly heavy over you and between your thighs. You raise your knees around his hips and he groans. 

“You feel so good,” he mutters before kissing you. Then he gently thrusts, and you feel it – feel him getting hard again.

“ _Jesus_ ,” you whisper, feeling the stretch and the growing heat. You tuck your hips into those feeling. “Dean,  _fuck_ …”

“Yeah?” he whispers back, nips at your trembling lips. “Want me to fuck you again?”

“Yes,” you breathe, bite him back, lick into his mouth.

Then he pushes up onto his hands, spreads you wide with his knees, pulls out and pushes back in slow and hot. He’s fully hard now. 

“How d’you want it?” he asks, looking down on you, brows arched, challenging. “Hard?”

Your breath shakes and you nod, reach for him, touch him everywhere you can, and he moves.

He moves slow but hard – so hard, the air leaves your lungs in a huff with his every thrust; and so slow that you can feel every inch, every curve, and every ripple of his cock with each solid slide.

You trail a hand down between your bodies and press two fingers over the flesh that hugs your swollen clit, and you both gasp.

“ _Shit_ , Beka.” Dean swears and shakes. “C’mon, I wanna feel you come again. Please.”

He hangs his head, but his thrusts are still hard, still deep, still so fucking hot. What starts as a light flicker ignites into a raging fire, spreading from your core up through your belly and out your fingers and toes. 

And Dean doesn’t stop fucking you until you’ve drained him of all he has to give.


End file.
